Frozen Isolation
by SapphireIceheartt
Summary: Sapphire is alone. No voice to comfort her. All she has left is an undead horse, and a lot of pain. Two years. She goes by two years without a single living companion. Sometimes, she wonders if she is even living herself. And sometimes, she doesn't even know her own name. Takes places after Frozen Sapphire and before Frozen Redemption.
1. Invincible

This one has the most likes. I can understand why.

* * *

><p><em>The cold.<em>

It was extremely cold. Sapphire had never felt so cold in her entire life. It almost numbed the pain in her body. She could see nothing but white. Ice blew into her face, cutting into her skin viciously. Blood dripped down her skin and froze. Snow blinded her.

"Ethan," Sapphire rasped. She crawled forward in the snow. She saw her hands, the pale blue skin of her fingertips. Wind howled angrily above her. Sapphire whimpered, and tried to move. How long had she been out in the blizzard? A couple of minutes? A few days?

_The pain..._

Her veins were on fire. The beating of her heart was almost as loud as the wind. Her stomach felt like someone was stabbing Her head felt like her father was beating her hard.

_Her father..._

"Daddy!" She looked around, eyes squinting into the white landscape. She heard a noise underneath the sound of the wind and her heart. The sound of crunching snow. A dark figure was getting larger, approaching her. Tears fell down her face, and froze.

"Dad?"

That was impossible. Her father was dead. She looked at the figure, and frowned. She was nuzzled by a bony skull. Hooves made round impressions in the snow.

"Invincible," Sapphire said, voice full of pain and disappointment The undead horse looked at her with empty eye-sockets. He snorted, and walked around her. He butted his head on her back.

Sapphire groaned. "Go away."

The horse neighed, and pushed her harder. Sapphire cried out in pain as all of her muscles protested at the sudden movement. She trembled.

Invincible looked around, and then he sniffed the snow at his feet. He scraped some with his hoof. He started scraping some more. He dug a considerably sized hole. He trotted around Sapphire, and gently nudged her. Sapphire looked at the hole.

"What do you want?" She whimpered.

The horse went to the hole, and laid next to it. He looked up at the sky and neighed. Sapphire had no idea what he was trying to do. But she slowly crawled to the hole, and laid down in it. Invincible draped one of his wings over her body. Sapphire looked around in the darkness. She supposed she could try to sleep.

She laid down, and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The pale daylight blinded Sapphire as Invincible lifted his wing. Snow fell onto Sapphire's head. She didn't up, she looking around. The blizzard had died down a little, but it was still going strong. Visibility was much better. There were icy cliffs were all around Sapphire, and the telltale signs of undead. A few body parts were scattered around. She yawned, and touched her face. It hurt. Frozen bits of blood brushed away. She looked at here fingers. Her eyes widened in surprise.<p>

They were back to their normal coloring. Sapphire wiggled them experimentally. It didn't hurt so much to move them.

Sapphire slowly stood up, and tried to walk. She fell back into the snow. Invincible did not neigh in amusement, but nudged her. He helped her up, and let her lean against him.

She looked at him, and smiled. The horse rubbed its head against hers. She saw a saddle on his back, and stared at it. She touched it for a second, then looked back at Invincible.

The horse instantly laid down. Sapphire gently got down on the saddle, and clutched at it tightly. Invincible stood back up, and raised his wings. Sapphire gasped.

"No, Invincible. Don't-"

The horse leaped into the air. She hid her face on the side of his neck and shut her eyes. The sudden urge to vomit came to Sapphire, but she did not. Invincible would not appreciate it.

She opened her eyes a tiny bit. They were really high up. She whimpered, and forced herself to sit up. She looked behind her.

Icecrown Citadel was there, growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Sapphire started crying, and looked to where Invincible was taking her. She saw that they were headed into the Storm Peaks, the large mountain range east of Icecrown. Sapphire looked at the huge mountains and wondered why Invincible was taking her there.


	2. Berries and Feathers

Sapphire shivered next to a tiny fire. Her hand were stretched out, warming up from the flames.

Invincible trotted up. He was dragging a scraggly bush. Sapphire watched him in confusion. The horse brought it forward it, and dropped it in front of her

The bush was covered in ice, but there were tiny round berries clinging to the branches. Sapphire lunged at the bush, and quickly took every single berry. She ate them at first, but then put some aside. Sapphire saw there was a pouch attached to Invincible's saddle. She opened it. It was empty, so Sapphire stuffed the extra berries into it.

She went back to the fire, and hugged herself.

Invincible laid down next to her.

They were sitting in a small valley. There were long dead trees around them. Icicles grew on the thin branches. Whenever a gust of wind blew down tne valley, the rustling of the tree branches made Sapphire jump. Invincible ignored it, and took a nap.

A rabbit came hopping up to Sapphire. Its nose twitched. Sapphire looked at it, and the bunny returned the look. Before Sapphire realized she could catch it for dinner, the rabbit ran off.

Sapphire heard a rustling sound, and looked behind her.

A creature fell on her with a screech. Sapphire screamed. Invincible whinnied angrily, and got up. Sapphire felt feathers on her face. She grunted and pushed the creature off of her. The thing made a human like cry, and fell down. Invincible neighed and attacked the thing. There was girlish scream. Sapphire sat up.

A strange creature scrabbled away from Invincible. The horse snorted angrily. It was smaller than Sapphire. she looked human, but her feet looked like bird's feet with large sharp talons. Her arms were like wings, covered in large blue feathers. She had claws instead of fingernails. Feathers covered her head instead of hair, and to Sapphire's utter shock, the creature was naked. Sapphire's face burned red at the sight of the creatures bare breast.

The creature hissed, showing off razor-sharp teeth.

"Yu losh ma dinna!"

Sapphire stared at the thing. It took her a second to realize it was talking in a crude version of Common. Sapphire guessed "dinna" was dinner. And "losh" was lost. The creature was blaming Sapphire for losing her dinner?

"I'm sorry."

The bird-girl snarled, and tried to lunge at her. But Invincible reared up and slammed his hooves in front of the girl. The creature screeched, backing away. Her eyes were wide, and she looked scared. Sapphire stood up and touched Invincible's side.

"Stop."

The horse snorted, and shook his head. But he stepped backwards. Sapphire knelt next to the bird-girl.

"I am sorry I lost your dinner. I have some berries. Would you like some?"

The feathery girl looked at Sapphire in confusion. Sapphire picked up the pouch of fruit. She opened it, and took out some. She held her hand out. The creature sniffed Sapphire's hand.

"Wha dis?"

"Berries. They are good. See?" Sapphire took one and ate it.

The creature looked at her, then snatched the berries from Sapphire hand. She ate them furiously.

"Dis guud. Mar?" She was asking for more.

Sapphire took out some more, and handed them to the creature. Invincible whinnied angrily. Sapphire waved him off. The creature looked at Sapphire, then crawled over to her.

"Yu is nice."

Sapphire smiled. "Aw, thank you."

Then, she cried out. Sapphire clutched her chest, and fell down. Her veins burned. She writhed in pain, gasping.

"Wha rong?" The bird-girl cried out in the far, far distance. Sapphire couldn't answer. Her heart was beating as fast as it could. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. Sapphire's vision went black. Vaguely, she could feel herself being dragged.

* * *

><p>Sapphire woke up, groaning. Her chest felt like Invincible had kicked her hard. Every single muscle was sore.<p>

She was on some scratchy surface. It felt like needles were poking into her everywhere. Sapphire opened her eyes, and gasped. A skull grinned out at her.

Sapphire quickly sat up. She was in a bowl made of branches and leaves. Bones, eggshells, and pieces of meat were scattered around it. Sapphire started trembling. She looked around, and saw that the bowl was on the ledge of a mountain. She went over to the side, and looked down.

Invincible was down on the snowy ground, curled up. Sapphire looked around, and saw more nest. Other strange bird creatures flew from nest to nest. Sapphire heard a flap of wings close to her, and turned around.

The bird-girl landed in the nest, and dropped a rabbit into the nest. She looked at Sapphire curiously.

"Dinna!" She chirped. The girl did not even hesitate to tear into the dead rabbit. Sapphire grimaced. The bird-girl chewed on a bit of entrails. Blood dripped down her face.

"Yu not hunga?"

Sapphire shook her head weakly. The sight of the dead rabbit made her a little nauseous. She laid back down groaning. The bird-girl went over to her, and sniffed her. She brushed her feathers against Sapphire.

"Me get Kikauqua. She mak yu fel betta."

Sapphire had no idea who Kikauqua was, but she doubted that she would make her feel better.

The bird-girl flew off. Within minutes, a larger creature landed in the nest, followed by the girl. Sapphire sat up, but winced. The older female was naked too, with a necklace of feathers covering most of her chest. But the lower half was bare. She had a woven bag in her claws.

The bird-woman spoke to the girl in a strange language. They spoke for a while, then the woman approached Sapphire. She looked at the girl darkly, and smacked her in the head with one wing.

"Yu is...insane?" The creature asked. Sapphire stared at her.

"No!"

The bird-woman muttered to herself, and opened the bag she had. She pulled out a bird egg, a necklace of bones, an ugly mushroom and a couple of feathers.

She put the necklace around Sapphire's neck, who protested. Then, the woman took the egg, and opened it above Sapphire's head. The young girl gasped as raw egg ran into her hair. The bird-woman smiled, and put the feathers into the mess of egg. Then, she handed Sapphire the mushroom.

"Eat!"

Sapphire looked at the mushroom. "But-"

"Eat! Mak yu fel betta!"

Sapphire reluctantly took a bite. It tasted like rotten meat. Sapphire gagged. But the naked bird-woman hissed. The sight of the creature's sharp teeth convinced Sapphire to eat the whole mushroom. The bird-woman looked at her younger companion.

"It be insane. Fel betta in a day ore twa."


	3. Harpies

Sapphire had named her new friend Berryfeather. The girl had in turn called Sapphire "Sap Fire." Sapphire wasn't entirely pleased with her new name. After a bit of frustrating conversation, Sapphire learned that the bird-women were called harpies.

A couple of days, and Sapphire did feel better. She didn't suffer from an "attack" again. Sapphire was happy about it. She doubted it was the egg, feathers, or the horrid bone necklace, but the mushroom might have helped.

The harpies seemed particularly interested in Sapphire. They brought her food, always in the form of an animal. She was so hungry, she ate them raw. Sapphire was able to climb down from the nest eventually. She explored the snowy forest the harpies lived in for several days. Invincible trotted around happily around her. Sapphire wondered how often Invincible got to run free back in Icecrown.

After Berryfeather gave Sapphire a small deer, Sapphire decided she would try to make a fire and cook it.

She gathered sticks in the snow, and scratched stones against each other. Marwyn had told her that flint was a great fire starter. But Sapphire didn't know what flint was. She just used every bit of stone that she could find until she was able to get a spark. After she got the fire, Sapphire tried to cook the rabbit. She started to cut out the meat with a bone knife Berryfeather had given her, and spear the meat on a stick. She cooked it over the fire, proud of herself. She had never cooked food before.

The harpies were all confused on what Sapphire was doing. Berryfeather flew down to her and watched her curiously.

"Wat yu be doing?" She asked.

"Cooking the meat, "Sapphire said, as she took the meat from the fire. She tried it. It was bland, but having been raised on moldy bread, Sapphire thought the meat was the best she had ever eaten.

Berryfeather snorted. "Yu is insane. Nee mor egg."

Sapphire scowled. "I am not insane! And putting egg in my hair won't help anything!"

The harpy girl shrugged, muttering.

There were cries and screeches. Sapphire looked up in surprise. Berryfeather gasped. The rest of the harpies flew off, screeching. Sapphire watched them. Berryfeather hopped up and down.

"Humies!"

Sapphire looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Berryfeather pointed to Sapphire. "Humie."

"Oh, there are other humans coming?" Sapphire suddenly asked nervously. Berryfeather nodded.

Sapphire stood up. "Oh no! I have to go! Invincible!"

The horse rose up from his nap, and ran over to her. Berryfeather shrieked in alarm.

"Friend no go! Me like Sap Fire!"

Sapphire was feeling panic clawing at her. She couldn't meet any humans. They would want to know why Sapphire is with a bunch of harpies. They would probably take her to some city, and ask what her name is, where she comes from. Sapphire came from Icecrown. Her father was the now dead Lich King. If she told them that, she would be dead too.

Sapphire had an extreme self-preservation instinct. Her blood was starting to hurt again. Berryfeather tugged at Sapphire's sleeve, and gave her a pleading look.

"No go!"

"Sorry, but I have to!" Sapphire pulled away from Berryfeather.

The harpy girl whined as Sapphire climbed up onto Invincible's back. She then shrieked.

"I come with you!"

Sapphire looked back. The harpy flew up onto Invincible, and clutched at his saddle. Berryfeather then hugged Sapphire tightly. The girl frowned.

"No, you should stay with your kind."

"Yu is insane. I mush help yu."

Before Sapphire could protest, Invincible made the decision. He sprang forward, galloping away. Sapphire gasped, and had to grab onto him quickly. Berryfeather dug her talons into Sapphire's clothes.

Invincible climbed up a steep cliff, and ran off toward the edge. He flew off it, and Berryfeather squealed.

* * *

><p>Sapphire collapsed into the snow. She curled up, shivering.<p>

Invincible had flown off to the south, and landed near a cave. It was still in the Storm Peaks. Sapphire saw the mountains surrounding her. It seemed almost comforting. Invincible trotted into the cave to see if it was empty. Berryfeather fretted over Sapphire's limp body.

Sapphire couldn't feel anything. She was numb. There was some voice in the back of her head. It was an annoying thing. Sapphire couldn't understand what it was saying.

Something warm and wet fell into Sapphire's hair. The girl frowned, and slowly reached up. She touched her hair, and when her hand came away, egg yolk dripping from her fingers. She looked up.

Berryfeather smiled, holding an empty eggshell.

"Yu fel all betta soon!"

Sapphire groaned, and laid her head back down in the cold snow. She closed her eyes.


End file.
